The Potter's Do America
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Dave and Tonks want a honeymoon and want to take Harry and Draco away from it all so Fudge suggests they take a holiday and try to recruit a witch to the ministry said witch? Willow Rosenberg set Willow/Tara period DP/NT HP/DS dumbledore bashing smart HP
1. Chapter 1

"Honeymoon" Tonks said, "where?"

"America" Dave said. "Sunnydale to be exact; it's kind of work"

"Work?" Dora said trying to hide a smirk "Only Fudge could get someone to take a holiday that was work related"

"It's a witch" Dave said slowly trying to keep Dora calm "Will Rosenberg. She's seriously powerful; she taught herself magic, Fudge wants us to recruit her"

"Ok," Dora said slightly disheartened but then she was wondering what you happen to Harry and Draco when they where in America "Are we taking the boys?"

"You think Harry would let me go to America without him?" Dave answered with a smirk. "Babe, he's a Potter; he wants to cause trouble everywhere"

"Hey guys" Draco said "when are we going to America?"

"Where you listening to us?" Dave said turning to face him and Draco had a look of fear in his eyes, as if he thought Dave was going to hit him. Dave stopped, unsure of what to do, but Tonks reacted quicker and pulled her younger cousin into a hug.

"It's ok Draco" she said "but it was ministry business. Just knock next time, neither of us would ever hurt you"

"Draco" Dave said slowly with realisation on his face "what did your mum and dad do to you mate?"

"From when I was little" Draco said trying to hide his hurt and upset "they beat me and locked me away in the basement like where you found me, then they used curses on me when I was a little older and used glamour charms when people where around"

"That time in your second year" Tonks said trying not to show the urge to hug Draco to death "when I touched your shoulder, you were hurt, weren't you?"

"Dislocated shoulder" Draco retorted softly nodding "they made me heal the muggle way and I was too proud to let Madam Pomfrey heal me"

"Well your dad is now on my hit list" Dave growled and Tonks smiled, as she knew who else was on the list. It was nice he was adding people who had hurt her family as well.

"List?" Draco asked "who else is on it?"

"Voldemort" Dave said "Pettigrew what is left of him, which you and I still need to talk about Dora; Snape, Umbridge and Harry's aunt and uncle"

"Aren't they yours as well?" Draco asked, and Dave scowled

"Those people are not my family" Dave said darkly. "They are the muggle version of your parents for Harry"

"I thought he was waited on hand and foot" Draco said ashamedly. "I guess I was wrong"

"Big time" Harry said from the doorway. "More I did the waiting on them; I guess you and I have been in the same boat then?"

"Yeah" Draco said "but now there's America"

"Huh?" Harry asked confused

"Thanks Draco" Tonks said and they both explained the trip to Harry.

Dave told Fudge that they would do it, and then to Sirius and Remus to tell them where they were going. There was one last stop he had to make.

"Albus" Dave said, walking into the office "Dora and I are pulling Harry and Draco out of Hogwarts to take them to America. We know of a witch that can teach them magic me and Dora can do it Fudge has cleared us as fully fledged Aurors cause we got the Malfoys and the mission he wants us to go on"

"No" Snape said. "With Lucius in Azkaban I am Draco's legal guardian."

"Albus?" Dave said to the older wizard

"You are not Severus" Albus said. "Dave and … Dora Potter adopted Draco earlier; they are his legal guardians"

"You bastard" Snape said "so like your father." With that, Dave stepped forward and punched Snape and then rolled up the sleeve of his left arm

"Severus Snape" Dave said "under a new ruling of the Minister, all former death eaters are to be sentenced to Azkaban without trial and I say this truthfully. Severus, I have been waiting 13 years for this since you heard that prophecy" and then he stood on Snape's balls. "Prongs and Lily say hi"

It was two days later when they touched down in the US. Dave who hated flying in a plane even though at Hogwarts he tried to convince Dumbledore it would be safe for him and Tonks to go from lesson to lesson on his broom if he flew low did not sleep at any point during the journey. Tonks however slept like a baby and Dave had the drool on his shirt to prove it. Tonks never had a problem sleeping as long as Dave was in drool on vicinity as when she was little and there was a thunder storm he was there for her.

"Dora" he muttered, "we have landed"

She groaned and he had to admit he agreed she was wrapped around him like a snake and was just as much in his seat as she was her own.

"The boys ok?" Tonks asked and even though she was no longer a Tonks and now a Potter she was adamant she would be either Dora or Tonks Potter never the N word.

"I think so" Dave said, "Harry went off with the flight attendant an hour ago and I haven't seen him fly past the window so I reckon he scored" and then he burst out laughing at the look on Tonks' face.

"Not funny Dave" she growled, "need I remind you what happened the last time we argued?" Dave did and he did not want to go back to a situation like that again it had nearly resulted in Dora's death because he did something stupid without letting her come along or informing her that he was planning something stupid.

Draco came to where they where sitting first still rubbing his eyes.

"Harry is having a nightmare" he said and he had a pink mark on his face

"Draco" Tonks whispered in her concerned voice, "what happened to your face?"

"Oh that" Draco blushed and Dave smirked as he had seen that look before, "I was talking to a girl and I thought she liked me so I kissed her and she slapped me"

"There is hope for you yet!" Dave said roaring with laughter, "oh I have to tell Padfoot about that"

"Dave" Tonks scolded her husband, "you will do no such thing" and she stared deep in Dave almost driving the point home and he conceded and agreed. As Dave went down to check on Harry he was sure that either Draco or Tonks made a whipping sound as he walked past.

"Harry" Dave asked his brother who was asleep and moaning lightly and he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and Harry didn't move, "Legimens" and Dave entered his brother's mind.

Dave found Harry quickly he was in a memory of him being beaten by Vernon Dursley and Dave did not hesitate he pulled Vernon by the arms and swung him around and punched him in the face. With that the faux Vernon fell to the floor and Dave took Harry in his arms as Harry sobbed.

After a wile Dave asked, "How long?" his tone was not harsh just direct and Harry knew it was full of concern.

"Since you rescued me" Harry responded truthfully, "I keep thinking I will wake up and be back there"

With that Dave pulled away and said, "They aren't taking you away from me ever … ok?" and Harry nodded.

**Sunnydale**

"Looking forward to this?" Tonks asked

"Why would I?" Dave asked

"She is a teenage girl" Tonks said "and you are you"

"Yeah well" Dave said "I try" and knocked on the door.

Then a girl with red head answered the door and looked at Dave and Tonks

"Yes?" she asked nervously

"Are you Willow?" Tonks asked and the girl nodded "I am Nymphdora Tonks Potter but I prefer Dora or Tonks and this is my husband Dave can we come in?"

"Potter?" Willow asked "as in James and Lily Potter?"

"You have heard of them?" Dave asked

"Heard of them?" Willow asked "I am a lost family relative to them a couple of times removed"

"How close are we talking?" Dave asked

"Me and you?" Willow asked "fifth cousins 3 times removed"

"Wow" Dave said "so your magical?"

"Yep" Willow said "come in this isn't something to talk about in the hallway"

When they sat down in the room they noticed a blonde girl in the kitchen

"Hi" she said "I am Tara do you want a drink?"

" Sure" Tonks said "Dave go and tell the boys we will be a while"

Dave nodded and left they had left Harry and Draco at a magic shop in town to look around and get some potion supplies that they thought might have been useful for the time that they were in America and also for when they went home again.

"Boys?" Tara asked

"Harry and Draco" Tonks explained "we adopted them"

"Harry" Tara said "as in Potter?"

"My brother in law" Tonks said "technically anyway"

"Cool" Tara said "is he as sweet as people say?"

"Yep and just as young" Tonks said folding her arms

"Well erm" Tara said "he wouldn't be my type no matter his age, I prefer girls"

"Oh" Tonks said and then it dawned on her what Tara had said "OH I am so sorry I thought that well erm you where"

"It's ok" Tara and Willow said at the same time the door was knocked on and Tara opened the door to a grinning Draco, embarrassed Harry and unhappy Dave.

"What happened?" Tonks asked

"That one" Dave said pointing at Draco "tried getting the ingredients of the polyjuice potion and a couple of poisons" and Tonks looked scandalized

"Draco Sirius Black" she said calmly "what where you thinking"

"Before you go off on one babe" Dave said "that one (pointing at Harry) who I trusted to keep an eye on our poisoner of a son was chatting up a girl"

"Hi" Tara said to both boys as she had rescued them and taken them into the kitchen with her to help her make the drinks "so who was the girl?"

"A girl called Dawn" Harry said "in the magic shop she was nice and we where just talking we didn't do anything but Dave doesn't listen"

"Dawn?"Tara said "brown hair?" and Harry nodded

"You know her?" Draco asked

"I am teaching her magic" Tara said "there is a spell I am working on to age her to 17 so she will be legal to magic anywhere"

"When you do it you have to do it to us" Harry said "cause that would be so cool"

"Don't suppose a maturity spell goes along with that?" Tonks asked with a grin "because Dave could test it"

"No I think I could do it" Tara said with a small smile

"She meant I need to be more mature" Dave said with a grin and the others laughed

"Ok" Willow said "I will go and get Dawn and Buffy because I want to check with Buff before we do this"

"Ok" Tara said and Willow left

"So what did she say?" Draco asked

"She agreed" Dave said "but she won't be able to go for two weeks"

"Sweet" Draco said "two weeks of nothing but hanging around and meeting girls"

"And playing with poisons" Harry muttered

"Shut up" Draco said nudging him "just because you got caught talking to your girlfriend"

"Shut up" Harry said knocking him back

"Boys" Tonks said "behave"

"Yes mum" they said together and Dave burst out laughing at the face she pulled

"Aw that's going to be a happy moment until I die" he said with a grin and Tonks slapped him on the back of the head "ow"

"Serves you right" Tonks said and Dave stuck his tongue out at her "you stick that out at me again and I'll bite it off"

"That a promise" he said with a grin and Harry and Draco groaned

"Dude" Tara said "don't"

1 hour later

"Go on take it" Dave said watching the TV they had charmed Willow and Tara's TV so that they could get which ever channel they wanted and Harry, Draco and Dave where watching an English football match it was Manchester United v Everton and United where winning two goals to none at the time

"So do you get the offside rule?" Tara muttered to Tonks who shook her head "good me neither"

"We are back" Willow said opening the door and Dawn followed her in and saw Harry and Draco there, which made her instantly brighten up and sat in between them closer to Harry than to Draco.

"Right" Willow said turning to Dave and Buffy "Dave Potter meet Buffy Summers she's the slayer, Buffy this is Dave Potter he is like one of the most powerful wizards I have met I can tell"

"Hi" Buffy said smiling at him

"And I am his wife" Tonks interjected

"It's ok" Buffy said "training other slayers takes up most of my time anyway"

"Can we get on with the age spell" the three younger people said

"Ok" Willow said and handed a piece of paper to Dave "you are more powerful than me you might be best doing it"

"Aevum Proventus" Dave said and a white light surrounded Dawn, Harry and Draco individually. When the light stopped they where all taller. Harry had gone from being 5'9 to 6'2 and was more filled out with broad shoulders, his hair was shorter and lighter but still looked messy.

Draco had gone from being 5'7 to 6'0 and he two had broadened out and there was no chance of him being unseen behind taller students as he seemed to stand out even next to Harry and Dawn because of his hair which was longer than Harry's yet at was darker to a blonde / brown colour.

Dawn was the most changed as she grew from 5'3 to 5'9 and she filled out into a beautiful woman even Dave had to admit to that even though he had a very beautiful wife he could openly admit that Dawn had become a very good looking young woman just like Tonks would agree that their boys where good looking young men.

"Wow" Harry said and then looked surprised at how deep his voice was "and my voice"

"And there goes the tracking on your magic" Dave said at the white light leaving the three of them and then two blue lights left Harry

"What the hell was that?" Draco said looking from Harry two the others "guys?"

"They bound his magic" Dave said and then he gulped "if we hadn't have done that when we aged to 17 the break in the bond would have killed him as the magical force that would have pushed on it would have been huge I took all of the tracking and bonds from him with ease, like they where easy to remove"

"So who bound it?" Draco and Harry said together

"Give you one guess?" Tonks said to them as Dave was shaking with rage

"Dumbledore" they said together


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would Dumbledore bind his core?" Willow asked "I thought that he was on our side,"

"Dumbledore isn't as whiter than white as he wants people to think that he is," Dave said "he is a manipulative bastard that will do whatever it takes to ensure what he wants, he separated me and Harry and tried to make sure I wouldn't be able to look after him whilst giving him to our abusive relatives, he put blockade after blockade and obstacle after obstacle in my way to stop me but I found a way."

"Then is that why you need me?" Willow asked

"No we need you for the death eaters that are still around." Dave said "recently the man who betrayed my parents was found and Dora' uncle tried to kill her and Draco so the minister thinks that there is something going on and the more help we can get the more chance we have of winning this war, plus the fact that we now have the proof that Dumbledore has been up to something for a long time we need as many allies as we can get to deal with Dumbledore."

Harry didn't realise how much of an affect that Dumbledore had been on his life in the sense that his brother had been trying for a long time to save him and had been cut off at the pass every time until this year and that made Harry appreciate what Dave and Tonks had done for him more than it had done originally. Sure they both loved each other but what was so great was that they may not have been able to get on and be a married couple specially after that first argument that they had yet they were still willing to try for him and now Draco which made Harry happy to know that he had someone looking out for him and they were not expecting anything in return for doing it.

"Ok." Willow said "give us a couple of days and we will be ready to go."

"We?" Tonks questioned

"You didn't think I would let me girlfriend go to another country on her own did you?" Tara asked

"And I am still being taught," Dawn said "so therefore I will need to go as well."

"No chance," Buffy said shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest "I am not letting you anywhere near a warzone Dawn no chance in hell."

"Aw come on Buffy I will be safe." Dawn said trying to convince her sister by sticking her bottom lip out as far as she could which had worked when she was younger.

"Nice try Dawnie," she said "but not good enough, I am going to ring Angel and see if he can watch over Sunnydale for a while whilst I come with you."

Dawn crossed her arms and didn't look impressed that her older sister was coming with her but it made sense that they brought the vampire slayer with her especially if they needed her when Voldemort returned as he had relied on vampires in the war last time and the fact that they had a slayer on their side would help more than having no one with experience fighting them.

"You are welcome to stay with us," Dave said "we are going to move all of our stuff into Potter manor when we go back cause me and Dora still have stuff at her mum's"

"Thank you," Buffy said smiling at Dave, sure the guy was married but he was nice and Buffy wasn't going to be horrible to him because he was married it would just mean she wouldn't date him there was no harm in banter and flirting hell if Faith was here he would have to fight her to keep his boxer shorts on and his wife didn't realise how lucky she was that he was a faithful guy as there wasn't that many of them that got married whilst they were still at a young age.

"It's no problem," Dave said, truthfully the size of Potter manor he could have a whole army of their own live there as long as people were willing to share a room those that were married or couples anyway as there were 3 floors to potter manor with 7 bedrooms, two bathrooms and a gym, living room and kitchen on each floor. Dave had put off moving into the manor till after the honeymoon as it supposedly needed some work doing on it which he knew wouldn't take him long as soon as he did but he didn't want to have to spend the time doing it before he married tonks and then there was the whole battle with Lucius that had distracted him now however he had no one to distract him and would fix up what needed it when he returned or Sirius may have done it when they had been gone as he had told the marauder the address with that in mind but he didn't know if Sirius would do it or not.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked "are we going back home or are we staying here for a few days?"

"I have a spare bedroom." Buffy said

"Us two," Tara and Willow said at the same time

"So if the boys stay with you two girls," Tonks said "and me and Dave stay with Buffy is that ok with everyone?" and everyone said an affirmative to the question.

Meanwhile in the UK an old manipulative wizard didn't realise that he was losing control, Dave had been a problem that he had wanted eradicated by now and there will still no chance of that Tonks had also become a problem but he couldn't kill her either and therefore he had let them live and now they where too powerful to stop doing what they wanted to do. It was times like this Albus regretted being over 150 years old.


End file.
